


Décoinçage ?

by malurette



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Other, Sexy no Jutsu, Short One Shot, Uzumaki Naruko - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Naruto décide de remédier au problème de timidité de Hinata en lui offrant... une soirée entre filles, au grand dam de Sakura. Mais même les idées les tordues ont parfois de bons résultats ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Décoinçage ?

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Décoinçage, qu’i’ dit !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hyūga Hinata ; Hinata/’Naruko’ (et éventuellement Ino/Sakura si vous voulez le voir ainsi)  
>  **Genre :** humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** pour le Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet, édition ’08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 444

« Moi j’dis, y’a un truc qui tourne pas rond chez Hinata. »

C’est ce que Naruto avait annoncé de but en blanc. Sakura jeta un regard dubitatif à son coéquipier. Que Naruto ait enfin remarqué le faible pourtant on ne peut plus évident de la jeune Hyūga pour lui ? Ça serait bien pour l’intéressée, mais Sakura n’y croyait pas franchement.

« Elle est trop timide ! Ça le fait pas, pour une ninja. Alors oué, je sais ! lança-t-il triomphalement : les kunoichi c’est bien qu’elles soient discrètes et tout pour leurs missions spéciales mais quand même trop c’est trop. »  
Sakura soupira. Intérieurement, elle l’engueulait copieusement : et qu’est-ce que ce dork fini connaissait aux kunoichi, non mais ho ?

« Alors ‘faut qu’on la décoince, là ! »  
Sakura frémit d’horreur. Ça sonnait vraiment très mal, dans la bouche de Naruto. Elle s’attendait déjà au pire. Quelques seconde plus tard, il lui prouva qu’elle n’avait pas encore l’imagination assez large :  
« _Oiroke no jutsu_ !  
\- Naruto, imbécile, non ! »

Comprimant à deux mains la bosse qui pointait entre ses couettes là où sa coéquipière l’avait frappé... frappée... n’importe, "Naruko" protesta :  
« Maiiis, attends un peu de voir ce que j’ai à proposer. »

Sakura croisa les bras, fulminante, et attendit donc. Assez pour remarquer, tout de même, que la métamorphose en face d’elle était décemment habillée. (Si tant est qu’une imitation de la robe qu’elle-même avait aimé porter étant plus jeune, mais en orange fluo au lieu de rouge sang, puisse entrer dans ses critères de décence.)

« Bon alors, tu écoutes ma super idée ? Tu vas aller chercher ta copine-  
\- Ino ? Qu’est-ce qu’Ino a à faire là-  
\- Ouep ! Et puis moi j’invite Hinata. Et on se fait une soirée entre filles. »

Naruko fit de son mieux des yeux suppliants (lesquels devaient quand même mieux marcher pour séduire un homme adulte et pervers que pour attendrir une adolescente rétive à ses idées tordues).

« Alleeez, Sakura. Je peux pas l’inviter à une soirée tout court, ça lui ferait peur, et je sais pas ce que les filles font quand elles sont toutes seules, entre elles. »  
S’il n’avait ajouté « mais chuis sûr que vous vous éclatez » elle aurait hurlé au scandale. Mais non, incroyable - d’après les standards sakuriens concernant l’espèce Uzumaki en tout cas - mais vrai : c’était innocent de sa part. Et il reconnaissait même que les soirées entre garçons avaient de quoi choquer une jeune fille : pour un peu, elle le trouverait mignon. Pour un peu... D’accord, gagné : elle trouvait ses efforts touchants.  
Malgré ses mauvais pressentiments, elle accepta.

Et au final grand bien lui en prit : la surprise passée, Hinata avait eu l’air d’apprécier cette sortie, voire même la simple compagnie de Naruko.


End file.
